Let's Start a Riot
by saku-sasu9901
Summary: He wanted her. She'd never tell. Secretly she wanted him as well. A story of a bad boy singer and a rebellious highschool girl. SakuxSasu with possible SakuXNaru
1. Who I Am

**AN-Ok.I know I shouldn't be starting a new story...BUT I COULDN'T RESIST!!This story is called "Lets Start a Riot." Here's the summary.**

Sakura is the school rebel, and Sasuke is a famous singer. After detesting him, they finally fall in love, but his world is far too different from hers, so it stops them from being together.

**This story is highly inspired by "Something Beautiful"and ,of course, my friends and my highschool life. Ok first chapter here we go!**

--------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto, just this story.

---------------------------------------------------

Let's Start a Riot

chapter 1-Who I am

-------------------------------------------------

"Haruno Sakura",Kakashi Hatake looked up from his desk, to the seat in front of him. Sure enough, Sakura was sound asleep. Kakashi sighed, and reached into the bottom drawer of his desk. He pulled out a little bottle siren. Pressing down on the top, a sharp screechy sound covered the room. Sakura's head jerked up. Looking around at all the now deaf students, she yawned.

"Damn Sensei. Why did you have to use that stupid thing again?"

Kakashi sighed again. There was definitely no getting through to this girl.

"Sakura, look around. Is there anything different between you and the other students?" Sakura looked around the classroom for a minute.

"Is that a trick question?"She asked, with a confused look.

"They are now all practically deaf, because you can't stay awake."Kakashi put his hands on his hips.

"Hey wait a second!"Sakura sat up,"I didn't blow that thing!"

Kakashi just sighed."Class," he ordered,"take out your books. We'll be studying Romeo and Juliet now." The whole class groaned. Sakura groaned the loudest.

"Who even understands all that crap about "Your more fair than the moon, or whatever." Sakura complained. Kakashi practically growled at her.

"It takes years to understand everything he's saying. Years and lots of braincells."

Sakura snickered. "Either that or a whole bunch of weed." Everyone started cracking up at her comment. Kakashi actually did growl at her now.

"Shut it Haruno!" Ino Yamanaka, a mega bitch, shouted from the back of the room. Sakura turned around in her seat.

"Shut the fuck up Ino, before I come back there and take the toilet paper out of your bra and shove it in your mouth."Sakura shouted back. A bunch of gasps were hear. Ino was a leader at their school, and noone said anything back to her...well except Sakura.

"You looking for a fight Haruno?"

"You gonna give me one Yamanaka? Or are you just gonna run away and make me beat up your bitch squad instead?" Sakura smirked. Ino and her followers Temari,Ami,Karen shot daggers at Sakura. Sakura just kept on smirking. "That's what I thought you fucking slut." Sakura turned back around to see Kakashi starring at her, with his mouth hanging open.

" Sakura. Office. Now!" He said, slamming his fist on her desk.

"Come on!!" She shouted. Seeing his face, she jumped up, grabbed her binder, and walked out the door, hearing Kakashi mumble something about "F this and F that."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid Kakashi..." Sakura muttered. She took out her pink ipod, with cherry blossoms on it, and scrolled through her songs. Putting her pink little headphones in her ears, she turned the volume up.

_This world  
This world is cold  
But you don't  
You don't have to go  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care  
Your mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bear _

_But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through_

_Hold on if you feel like letting goHold on it gets better than you know_

_Your days  
You say they're way too long  
And your nights  
You can't sleep at all  
Hold on  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to know more  
And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to know more_

_But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through_

_Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on_

_What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...What are you waiting for?_

_Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Hold on_

By the end of the song, she reached the office. Putting away her ipod, she sat on a chair against the wall. The principal's assistant, Shizune, sat behind a desk covered in papers.

"Ah. Sakura." She looked up at the pink haired girl." What is it this time?" Sakura got up from her chair, and walked in front of the desk.

"The usual...profanity." Sakura answered, waiting to be told to get back to class.

Shizune half frowned as she pulled out a halll pass. Signing it, she gave it to Sakura. "Get the hell out of my office and get back to class, before I actually decide to give you a detention."

"_As usual."_ Thought Sakura smiling. She turned to go out the door, when she ran into something. Or rather someone. She fell to the floor from the impact.

"Ow." Sakura said, rubbing her arm, which had hit the floor. She looked up to see who bumped her. Instead of Seeing some ugly transfer student, she saw deep onyx eyes looking down at her. She must have been starring, because the owner of those incredible eyes smirked, and said

"Like what you see?" Sakura snapped out of it. In front of her stood Sasuke Uchiha, the famous, rich, good looking singer. He had it all. And he definitely had the voice too. Sakura glared up at him.

"You wish asshole." She started to get up, when he held out his hand. She roughly slapped it away. "I don't need your help idiot, I'm a big girl. She jumped up, and began to walk away, when he grabbed her arm.

"Hold on." He said, pulling her back towards him. "What's your name?"

"Like you even care." Sakura pulled her arm away. "Listen dipstick, why don't you go and find some bimbo to cling to, cuz I'm not interested." Walking away, she turned her ipod back on, and put her headphones on.

Sasuke watched her walk down the hallway. "Weird...most girls jump on me..." He thought out loud."She's different..." He decided he wanted to know more about this pink haired girl.

---------------------------------------------------

**Ok so how was it??? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! If it was crappy, I don't want to keep writing...so you know...tell me. Ok thanx! Love you guys!! And read my two stories, "Secret Identity" and "Robin Hood,Naruto Style." Thanx again**

**Peace saku-sasu9901 **


	2. Difficult, so Very Typical

**A/N- Ok, so it's been a really really long time since i've updated. I hope too many people didn't forget completely about my story..sorry about that. I guess I either forgot, didn't have time, or was just too lazy. I wish I had a laptop, because I spend SO much time trying to go to sleep, and I could update then..oh well. Hope you enjoy the new chapter :)**

_**-Reviews-**_

**Imperio-youloveme- **trust me that song makes me cry too. I love it :)

**oCUPIDDOLLo- **lol thanks. If i got the chance, I would totally say that to someone

Let's Start a Riot

Chapter 2- Difficult,so Very Typical

The bell rang after 4th period, signaling lunch. Sakura burst out of her chemistry class into the quickly crowding hallway. Cutting through some students, she made her way toward the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria, a spiky-haired blonde sat at a lunch table, surrounded by his friends. He was listening to their small talk, and at the same time, skimming through the lunch crowd for a pink haired girl. His cerulean eyes lit up as she came into view. He jumped up out of his lunch table seat, and threw a hand in the air.

"Sakura-chan!" he shouted, waving his hand back and forth. "Over here!" Sakura saw him and smiled.

"Hi Naruto." She made her way over to him, and sat in the seat directly across from his. She turned to her best friend Ten-Ten, who was next to her. "What's Up Ten?"

Ten-Ten nodded. "Sup Sakura." Her chocolate eyes shining. Sakura could see a faint smile on Ten-Tens face.

"hey, what's with you?" Sakura nudged her friend. "Your acting..happy."

Ten-Ten burst out in laughter. "Is that so unusual?"

Sakura considered the question for a split-second. "For you...yes." Ten-Ten gave her a crooked grin, and then had to agree.

"I know, I know..Ok I'll tell you." Ten-Ten leaned in close to Sakura. "It's Neji."

Sakura's mouth fell open, wider than necessary I might add, in surprise.

"Neji!" She asked in shock. "Hyugga Neji? Quiet Neji? Quiet, scary Neji that makes basically everyone pee their pants if he looks at them? _That_ Neji?"

"Yes! That Neji! Now stop jumping on me!"

"How on earth did you get the hyugga prodigy to fall in love with you?"

"I didn't say we were in love." Ten-Ten reasoned, directing her attention to a bag of chips in front of her.

"Well did he ask you out?" Sakura pestered Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten stared at her chip bag, tracing the letters on it with her fingers.

"He might have…"

"Sasuke-kun, go out with me!"

"Sasuke-kun, do you like my hair!"

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN!"

"Shut up" Sasuke shouted in his head, walking past the hundreds of fan girls crowded around him. He was trying to get into the lunchroom, but there were so many girls hanging over him, he could barely walk.

"Move it!" A girl's voice said from inside the crowd. Ino Yamanaka stepped out of the huddle, along with Temari, Ami, and Karen. All of the girls moved aside and let them go to the front. Ino walked a few steps up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," She batted her fake eyelashes. "Do you like my hair?" Twirling a lock of her straight blonde hair around her finger, she continued batting her eyelashes at him. Sasuke, however, kept on walking and opened one of the cafeteria doors. Without any hesitation, he walked inside. The door slammed shut.

Ino stood there with disbelief scribbled across her face. Immediately, her followers surrounded her, assuring her that he was just in a hurry or something, and that her hair looked great.

"HE GOT YOU A RING!" Sakura screamed. Ten-Ten winced.

"It's just a small ring, nothing special."

"Yea right, let me see!"

"No! You'll just make a big deal out of it"

"Damn strait, now let me see."

Naruto chuckled as Sakura jumped up from her seat, and ran back and forth around Ten-Ten, trying to see the ring. Finally giving up, Sakura sat down with a huff.

"_I'd_ show _you_." Sakura propped her head up on her fist. "As a matter of fact, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Umm..I don't know. I thought maybe you wouldn't take it well or something."

"Bull. You already know if my friends have something to say, I want them to tell me."

Naruto practically choked on the Ramen he was eating. Now was his chance.

"Sa..Sakura-chan" He fumbled around with his noodles, not looking up. Sakura looked at him

"Nani?"

Naruto still didn't look up

"Yo?"

He could feel his temperature rise as his face started to blush.

"Ok then.." Sakura trailed off, raising an eyebrow at Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten put her finger up by her head, and twirled it around. Sakura shrugged.

"So," Sakura began, trying to move onward, "How long have you been going out?"

"Almost two days.." Ten-Ten's voice faded out of Naruto's mind.

"_Baka! Baka! Baka! Why didn't I say anything? Now I look more stupid to Sakura-chan than ever."_ He quietly got out of his seat, and walked out of the cafeteria.

As Sasuke peered around the cafeteria, he saw Sakura, sitting next to Ten-Ten. With a smirk on his face, he walked over to their table, and sat where Naruto's seat had been. Sakura was too busy laughing about something Ten-Ten said to notice. Sakura turned toward Sasuke, laughing.

"Hey Naru-AHHH!" Sakura screamed in surprise.

"I know, I have that effect." Sasuke was still smirking.

"You!" Sakura pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"Let me check." Sasuke brushed his hand through his spikey hair . "Yup, it is."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "You know something, your way too ignorant."

"You know something; I still don't know your name." Sasuke folded his arms, as if to say he wasn't leaving until he knew it.

"And you never will." Sakura unwrapped a pop tart. "You're the last person, whose mouth I want my name to be in."

"Hey, leave her alone." Ten-Ten jumped into their conversation.

"Just a second, Beautiful, I need to know her name." Sasuke gave Ten-Ten just about the sexiest smile.

"Hey, I kinda like him.." Ten-Ten smiled back.

"Come on, what's the big deal?" Sasuke was laughing now. "It's just a name."

"Fine. My name's Sakura. Can you go now?" Not waiting for an answer, Sakura jumped out of her seat. Sasuke grabbed her hand from the top of the table.

"Sakura, will you go on a date with me?"

Sakura smiled. "Oh, that's easy" then, still giving him a million dollar smile, said "No!"

Sasuke was fully expecting this. Which is why he already thought of a plan in his head.

"Ok, well I have an idea. How would you like to play a game?" Sasuke looked to see if he had

her attention. He did.

"Game? what kind of game?" Sakura asked quickly, clearly interested.

"Well..more of a contest I guess." Sasuke thought about it for a moment. "Yea, more like a contest."

Sakura grabbed onto Sasuke's shirt "What is it?" She screamed.

"Well, if I can get my ears to hear again..there we go. Ok, let's have a singing contest at a karaoke club."

Sakura let go of Sasuke's shirt.

"Singing?" She snorted, "Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious. One song. The one who gets the most applause after their song wins"

Sakura threw up her hands in frustration."You're a world famous singer! Duh, people are going to clap for you more!"

"I'll wear a disguise." Sasuke reasoned. Sakura cosidered this a few minutes.

"Fine" She finally said. "Wait. What's the catch?"

"Oh, yes, i forgot to mention. If _you_ win, i'll leave you alone for the rest of the year. But if _I_ win" Sasuke leaned across the lunch table, towards her, "You go on a date with me."

Sakura groaned. Certain that she had this in the bag though, she agreed.

"Good. Be at Kayou Akarui Club at 6:00 today."

Sakura nodded, gritting her teeth.

"Or do you need me to write that down for you, Cherry Blossom?" Sasuke patted the top of her head.

"Don't touch me, buta!"

The wind picked up in front of Kayou Akarui Club. Sakura checked the time on her phone.

_"6:13...where is that annoying thing?" _She thought to herself. "_And he asked me if I needed it written down..."_

Just then, a black suburban pulled in front of her. Sakura rolled her eyes as Sasuke hopped down from the passenger seat.

_"He __would__ have to make an entrance." _Crossing her arms, she stood infront of the door to the entrance. "You're late."

"Sorry to keep you waiting Sweetheart." Sasuke gave her a charming smile.

"O my God…"

Sasuke had on a brown wig that made his hair look a little pass chin-length. He was wearing about the geekiest clothes, and even had a pocket protector in his shirt pocket.

"Well..let's go." Sasuke held the door open for Sakura

"Ok, so one song. You know the prize." Sasuke and Sakura were at a small circle table near the club's karaoke stage. There were about ten other tables scattered around the middle sized room, all full.

"You can go first." Sakura nodded to Sasuke.

"What, are you nervous?" Sasuke smirked. Sakura didn't answer.

"Ok, Cherry Blossom. I'll go first." Sasuke stood up from the table and walked up on stage.

"Hey loser, YOU SUCK!" Somebody from the crowd yelled.

"Thank you, thank you." Sasuke picked up the microphone from its stand, and nodded to the DJ to play the music. As the music began, Sasuke raised the microphone to his mouth.

_I could've found a better way  
You know i never should have stayed  
I could've done the things i believed were wrong  
Now you're saying that its late  
It doesnt matter what i say  
You know you're just another one of my mistakes_

_You are so beautiful_

Sasuke turned his head and looked Sakura in the eyes.

_You are the kind of girl  
that has the chemicals that makes me fall in love  
Beautiful, you are the kinda girl, that has the chemicals  
That makes me fall in lovefall in love_

_So now i'm feeling like a slave  
I'm locked away inside this grave  
And i'm hoping for a way i can be saved  
You know that there will come a day  
when i just have to say, you;re just another one of my mistakes_

_You are so beautiful, You are the kind of girl  
that has the chemicals that makes me fall in love  
Beautiful, you are the kinda girl, that has the chemicals  
That makes me fall in love  
Fall in love_

_You know i felt a strong regret  
You lied about, You lied about  
You lie to me, lie to me_

_You are so beautiful, You are the kind of girl  
that has the chemicals that makes me fall in love  
Difficult, so very difficult  
You are the kinda girl, that makes me fall in love,_

Sasuke ended the song on his knees. The applause was thundering.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Honestly," She said to Sasuke, "The whole 'fall to your knees' thing was just a little too much.

Sasuke chuckled. "There's no such thing as too much when you're competing for something like this." He handed her the microphone. "Your turn."

Sakura took it, and looked around the room. Everyone was still clapping.

_"How am I going to measure up to this..?"_ Sakura groaned. Taking a deep breath, she walked onto the stage. Standing there, she started to nod to the DJ, but then began looking around for something. Noticing a black stool in the corner of the stage, she walked over and brought it back to the center of the stage. Sitting on it, she nodded.

Soft piano keys filled the speakers

_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me_

Once again, the applause was great, but it was so close that neither Sasuke nor Sakura could tell who won.

Joining Sakura onstage, the DJ said "Give it up for Sakura." Everyone clapped loudly, and a few people whistled.

"Now make some noise for Atsui."

Sakura groaned. "Atsui? That's the best you came up with?"

Sasuke nodded, as his applause filled the room. People jumped out of their chairs, clapping, and about half of the room was screaming. Sakura moaned, clearly annoyed, and jumped off of the stage. Grabbing a jacket she had worn to the club, she walked quickly out of the front door, as Sasuke chased after her. Pushing open the entrance door he pulled off the wig and threw his fist in the air, shouting "Yes!".

"Oh shut it Uchiha!" Sakura screamed behind her. Sasuke burst into a run and scooped Sakura up into his arms.

"AHHH! Uchiha put me DOWN!" Sakura began whacking him with her fists. Sasuke set her down.

"Baka!" She walked over to the club's parking lot, towards her Ninja Bike. Her pink and black Ninja Bike. Putting one leg over the side, she reached behind her and grabbed her helmet.

"Woah, you have a motorcycle?" Sasuke was impressed.

"No, it's my moms." Sakura snapped sarcastically.

"Take it easy. Just because you couldn't bring it-"

He was cut off as Sakura started her motorcycle, revving the engine.

"Be careful, Sakura."

Sakura shoved her helmet on, gave Sasuke the finger, and slammed her visor down. Turning the gas, she squealed pass Sasuke and out of the parking lot. Sasuke shook his head, a mystic smile on his face. He quickly texted his driver to say that he was walking home.

**A/N- ok so how do you like it? oh, by the way, Sasuke's made up name means "hot" in case you didn't know[reference to his sexiness lol :P] anyways, so tell me if you like, and sorry if there's any mistakes.**

**The song Sasuke sang was "You are so Beautiful" by Escape the Fate  
The song Sakura sang was "My Immortal" by Evanescence**

**Well, i'm off to get my hair died pink again[this'll be the 3rd time :D]**

**peace**


End file.
